Vindictus Fanfic - The new recruit (part 1)
by IAmJustAnon
Summary: The adventures of a new recruit as she bumps into one of the veterans, her life will never be the same again.


The sun was shining, the air was clear, it seemed today was going to be similar to any other. As Fomors were laying motionless on the ground, Hurk knelt down and gathered the cores left behind.

"Heh, they just never learn, do they?" he chuckled to himself as he knew what was waiting up ahead.

Clenching the handle of his giant sword he effortlessly placed it back where it belonged and made his way back to town. His possessions were clearly taking their toll on what he could carry before he would be unable to move. Nodding to the townsfolk as he passed them by, little did he expect the interaction that was to follow.

"H-hey, watch it!" a gentle voice reached out to him.

Before he was able to turn his head, the collision course was set and so ... they bumped.

"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly, turning his head to meet the gaze of the one he nearly knocked over. His towering physique was clearly taking up too much real-estate.

"Hmpf ... oaf ..." she said under her breath, hoping he did not hear her. Though her eyes were unable to stop from gazing over this man's form.

A quick glance at her waist revealed a very nice sword, though it's form was unlike those he had seen before. It was similar to the ones Fiona usually used, but ... lighter and nimbler. Without much thought, he squatted besides her, admiring the sword with a smile.

"I've not seen something like this before, you must have had it custom made ... Ferghus?" he asked while looking up at her from his position.

Taken aback by his quick descent, the girl got on her guard. What was this ruffian's interest in her belongings? First he bumps into her, now he's getting all nosey.

"I .. uhm ... y-yes, he did" she answered, unsure of what was making her voice become a little nervous.

"I knew it! Hah! The old man's pretty good, but he's got nothing on me." he says as he stands up, giving her a big grin as he flexes his right arm, making his muscles stretch out and tightening the chains that wrap around it.

"O-oh?" she was quick to say, curious if there was someone else who would be capable of better work.

"Come, I'll fix you right up!" without even giving her a chance to gather her thoughts in order to provide an appropriate answer, he took her hand and quickly dragged her with him to the workshop stall available outside the mercenaries outpost. Placing his belongings on the ground next to the anvil, he took out some materials and started hammering away with quick succession. Carefully surveying the materials, making sure no imperfections were forged into the finished product.

Within minutes, a sparkling new sword had come to pass, it was ... ornate, sharp, light as a feather. Clearly an incredible piece of work. The girl stared at the weapon, almost in awe. Seeing her gaze not leaving his masterpiece, Hurk leaned over the weapon and created an inscription on the blade. Picking it up, he swatted at the air before flipping it and catching it by the end of the blade, using his other hand as a stand, he dropped the handle against it and leaned down so that the handle pointed to her, while the blade still had some elevation.

Hesitantly, she placed her soft fingers around the pommel, gripping it lightly and picking it up. She turned it around and admired every edge. Trailing her finger lightly over the blade, she was fearful about what such a weapon would cost. Gulping at the lack of funds, she turned her gaze towards the location of the smith "I.." before she could continue she noticed he was no longer there.

She quickly turned around, frantically looking around, but he was not to be found. Her heart skipped a beat, she clenched her shirt lightly, slightly saddened that she was unable to even thank him for the work, let alone repay him. She had not met this kind of generosity yet, but ... she had just arrived to Colhen. Pulling herself together as half a tear was trying to escape her eye, she glanced over the sword and noticed the inscription.

'You can find me by the bonfire'


End file.
